6 Loves 1,000 Problems
by x-bankotsu-luver-x
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries, however, pretty much, there's love, action, and adventures as far as the eye can see.


Hey everyone. Here's my first story. It has some SesshomaruxJakotsu, SuikotsuxKagome, and InuyashaxKoga so if you dont like it, dont read it. Flames will be read, laughed at, then deleted.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha no matter how much I want to, no that belongs to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. However, I **do** own Kira and Amaya Taikodoshi, and the plot of this story.

6 Loves; 1,000 Problems

Chapter 1: Finding out

It was a warm Spring afternoon in Feudal Japan. Kira and Amaya Taikodoshi were walking through the forest to meet with their friends: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo, and Kilala who were a few minutes out of the forest from where Kira and Amaya were sitting and talking. They were sitting next to the Bone Eaters Well. As the two teachers were walking past an opening to a meadow, they saw something they never thought they'd see: Inuyasha and Koga making out. However, the girls weren't the only ones watching this. Across the meadow, hidden in the trees, was the Band of Seven. Suikotsu was holding Jakotsu back while Bankotsu, the leader, was watching one of the girls across the meadow. he couldn't see her face, but he knew in his heart who it was: his love Kira. Unfortunately, she didn't return his love. Who could love a _mercenary _the way he loved Kira? With all his heart. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Renkotsu saying, "Big brother, we should be going. It's getting dark." But Bankotsu didn't budge. After a short while though, they left dragging Jakotsu behind them.

"Come on Kira. It's just two guys kissing." said Amaya making Kira snap her gaze to her very special half-sister.

"What are you talking about 'just two guys kissing'! That's Inuyasha and Koga you dunce! Ugh Kagome's gonna be heartbroken!" gasping, she continued, "I think I saw Miroku snooping around here! Oh no! What if he got to Kagome! What if-" she was cut off by Amaya covering her mouth and saying, "KIRA! You're rambling again!"

"Sorry. It's just-I'm worried ya know? What if she finds out then leaves to her era? We might not ever see her again." Kira replied pouting. Amaya nodded and they continued on their way to the village quickening pace.

Upon arriving, they saw Kagome sitting against a tree sobbing with Sango hugging her, and everyone else except Inuyasha and Koga sitting around her shaking their heads. Kira glared at Miroku and said, "You. You were watching weren't you?" he nodded and she continued, "You told her about them huh?" Again he nodded. Amaya sighed and jumped up on the highest branch. Kira was convulsing with anger, but sighed when she heard yelling coming from the forest.

"They're here. And they're pretending to fight." All of them said in unison. As if on cue, the two boys came rushing into the village, Koga in the lead his back facing everyone just as he "dodged" one of Inuyasha's attacks. It went like normal, Koga grabbed Kagome's hands saying some cheesy line, Inuyasha got insulted but secretly jealous, and went to attack causing another pointless fight. Sango angrily broke up the fight yelling, "Knock it off you guys! Jeez, you're acting like children!" The boys stopped and sat down only to jump back up when they saw seven men, well five men, one cross-dresser, and a half-machine-half man thing came into view. Bankotsu smiled his genuine sexy smirk and said, "Kira, can I please talk to you? Alone?" Everyone except the Band of Seven looked dumb founded. In any case, she left to talk with Bankotsu leaving a lot of tension.

"Kira, I need your advice." Bankotsu said blushing as they sat under the Goshinboku.

"Ok Bankotsu. What's up?" Kira asked. 'Whoa wait! Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven is asking me, a hanyou for advice?"

"Ok well I wanna tell this really sweet and beautiful girl I love her, but I don't know how to. I mean you know, she's sweet, beautiful, she's got her heart on her sleeve, she's strong, she always thinks of other people first…..I love her with all my heart, I just don't know how to tell her. Oh yeah. She also has beautiful baby blue eyes, a beautiful soul, the most amazing singing voice, oh and…man she's got a great body. But I love everything else. especially her full luscious lips." Bankotsu said smiling and staring and staring at the sky. Kira just smiled.

"It's easy. Just tell her exactly what you told me just now. I'll go with you if you want." Kira replied.

"No need." was the only answer. She looked confused but said, "Why?" He replied, "Because it's you."

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter, I hope you like it. :) R&R everybody!


End file.
